Animal
by SnowflakeWolf
Summary: Danny is in for some change... Better summary inside. Rating may change. Please R&R! and please no flaming!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I have no clue where this idea came from, it sort of just popped into my head from staring at the word animal... weird hey-.-' anyway I DO NOT own Danny Phantom ok if I did it would defiantly not be cancelled... Nickelodeon is mean = (.**

**And this does take place after Phantom Planet. **

**So here's a sweet and sort summary of my story: One day Danny starts noticing that all of his senses are sharpening even when he is just human, he can see miles away from where he is standing, he can hear people's conversations when they are in different buildings, his speed and strength has improved drastically even his sense of smell and touch and his six sense is developing as well. He is having trouble with controlling all of his senses, a new ghost power maybe? Little does he know that he might actually be right and a close friend is watching and willing to help gain control of this new power or should I say powers?**

**Chapter One- Hearing is believing. **

Danny kept tossing and turning in his bed trying to get comfortable. It didn't help much that he had just tossed the box ghost back into the ghost for almost the hundredth time that night, now his sister had to be playing music on her CD player?

"Jazz! Turn that music off!" Danny shouted annoyed. He got no reply and the music kept playing.

"Jazz seriously! I need to get some rest, can't you listen to your I-pod!" he called again. Once again there was no answer.

Really annoyed now, Danny pushed back the covers and stormed out of his room and into Jazz's. "Jazz I thought I told you to...?"

Danny looked at his sister who had head phones in her ears. Jazz took out her head phones and look in Danny's direction. " Hey Danny, did you need something?" Jazz asked sweetly.

"Um no I just thought that you where playing music on your CD player." Danny said as he still heard the music blaring.

"Nope just on my I-pod, you must be hearing things. It could just be the music outside you know." She said as she looked at Danny oddly.

"Um yes I think so, I must just be hearing things, night Jazz, sorry I bothered you." He said while turning to walk out.

'_I m pretty sure I did hear music coming from her room, or I could just be going crazy.' _He thought as he fell asleep.

**In the Ghost Zone**...

Clockwork watched Danny fall asleep thinking that he was just hearing things or was crazy. Clockwork smiled to himself as he shifted into an elder, Danny was developing new powers as he slept but was unaware of it. Clockwork knew that he needed to be trained to control his powers or who knows what could happen... well he did.

An observer approached him, "Clockwork, you know what you have to do and when to do it."

"Yes, of course I do. You forget that I know everything." He said impatiently as he shifted into a toddler.

"Good, if you do not complete your task successfully then we will have to deal with him ourselves and you know what that means."

"Yes." He replied simply.

The observer nodded at him and left. He sighed to himself as he shifted into an adult, _'Danny you've got a lot of change coming your way and I hope you're ready for it.'_ Clockwork thought to himself as he looked into the time portal.

Ok first chapter down and I don't know how many more to go, I m basically making this up as I go. I m pretty sure you should have figured out the power by now, if not then keep reading. Anyway please review and **NO FLAMING** please, constructive tips are welcome though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again=) Here is my second chapter for Animal, hope you like it cause I enjoyed writing it. I also wanted to say thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter, I really appreciate it guys so thanks so much and you each get a chocolate sundae with lots of chocolate sauce on top with whatever you find yummy=)**

**And once again I say: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom! =P**

**Anyway back to the point... the next chapter of my story... On with it! =D**

__

Danny moaned as he got out of bed and stretched. His muscles ached and throbbed painfully as he went to the bathroom to shower. He suddenly stopped in front of the mirror when he saw his reflection.

"Wow!" exclaimed Danny as he looked at his muscles that seemed to have developed over night. '_Wow how can muscles develop over night?' _he asked himself strangely. '_I never even fought any one major last night, or for the past couple of days...'_ he thought as he prodded his muscles.

He heard noise down stairs, as a smell wafted into his room. It could only be the smell of his mom's famous Fenton flapjacks. He rushed down stairs to where he found his mom, pouring the batter into a pan. She hadn't even started cooking them and he could already smell it from a far distance.

"Morning sweetie." She said as she flipped over a flapjack.

"Morning mom." Danny yawned, while looking hungrily at the flapjacks. He sat down at table waiting for his mom to give him some.

He quickly wolfed down two plates of flapjacks, thanked his mom and dashed outside to catch the bus.

"Hey Sam." He said as he took the seat next to her.

"Hey to you too." She said as she gave him a peak on the cheek.

"Seriously guys please get a room." Tucker said from the seat behind them.

Sam glared daggers at him."I'll just keep quiet now." He said as he sank down in his seat and started playing on his PDA.

"Danny are you ok?" asked Sam looking at him curiously.

"Um, yea I think so, why?" he said.

"You look really pale," Sam said as she put a hand to Danny's forehead, "and you're burning up." she said worried.

"Sam relax I m fine, it was most probably something I ate." He said clam. But now that he did think about it he did feel strange, his muscles were still throbbing, he had a head ach and his vision was a bit blurred.

"Oh ok, but if you do get any worst I think you should go home." She said concerned.

Danny just rolled his eyes at her.

The bus arrived at Casper High and they jumped off and went to their locker to get their books for first period.

__

**In the Ghost Zone...**

"Clockwork, it is nearly time. Do you understand what you have to do?" asked an Observer.

"Yes, I will be leaving soon." He said as he shifted into an elder.

"Don't fail us Clockwork." He said as he went away.

Clockwork went over to his time portal, where he saw Danny sitting in class looking very pale and uncomfortable. He raised his hand and asked if he could be excused, the teacher looked at him and asked him if he wanted to go home but Danny denied the offer. He got up and went to the bathroom.

Clockwork stopped time after Danny was in the bathroom for five minutes. Before he left to go and get Danny, he grabbed a time medallion.

**At Casper High...**

Danny's POV

I really didn't feel good now as I got my books out of my locker for third period. My muscles were on fire, my vision was even worse, my head was spinning from all of the loud noise around me and my noise was burning from all the smells.

I was still wondering if it could be a new ghost power, but it really didn't feel like it.

"Danny I really think you should go home." Sam said for probably the hundredth time that morning.

"I told you I m fine." I said now getting impatient, they didn't have to worry about me like this, I was fine... or so I thought.

__

**Cliffy ending? Mwahaha! =D Ok so it's starting to come together... slowly. But the next chapter you will all find out what his power is (and if you do think that you know what his power is you're only half right. =D) ... so keep reading. Oh and I m pretty sure I cleared up the flaming thing in the last chapter. (NOOO Flaming! Just in case you forgot.) =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow it feels like I m on a roll with this story, it just keeps on flowing thankfully. =) Well in this chapter you should find out what new power Danny has, I also had to do some research for this chapter for his power but you'll find out what it is... So on with this chapter! =D**

**And By the way when I wrote this, my psycho path friend, Punk-ROCK-Heartbreaker was writing a story for Dora the Explorer (She was reading it out loud to me), might I mind it's a very funny, disturbing and gory story and I do recommend you go read it if you're into gore. I also apologise if this chapter isn't so great and doesn't really describe things so well you all know why then... Enjoy this chapter though=) **

****

Danny's POV

I sat down in Lancers class, hoping the lesson would go by quickly. I really didn't feel good now.

I put up my hand, "Sir may I please be excused."I said with a croaky voice, darn it now it felt like my throat was swollen and on fire. What else could go wrong?

"Danny, are you sure you don't want to go home?" Mr Lancer asked with concern.

"No I m fine thanks." I said as I got up to go to the bathroom. But I knew that I was only lying to them and myself by saying that I was fine. I got some disapproving looks from Sam and Tucker, they were worrying about me all morning. If I really looked as bad I felt, then I couldn't blame them.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection, I gasped. Ok now I could understand why everyone had being worrying about me so much. My eyes were red and puffy, my nose was red, I had a really bad fever, my muscles still throbbed painfully and you could say that I was as pale as a ghost. Ha I laughed at that last comment.

I gasped as a sharp pain shot up from my legs and through the rest of my body. My legs crumbled underneath me and I fell hard on the floor. Another tremor shot through me, it felt as though my body was on fire. Then my eyes started losing focus until...blackness.

Clockwork's POV

After I teleported to Casper High, I phased though the building and went to find Danny.

Going into the bathroom I found him crumbled on the floor. Hmm this was happening faster than I expected, I froze time and then picked Danny up to take him somewhere other than here to begin his training and explain what was happening to him.

Danny's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, hoping the pain was gone. Thankfully it was, I took a look around to see where I was. I was in a field surrounded by mountains, I was completely in the country side with no houses as far as I could see. How did I get here? I looked at things in more detail, everything was black and white... Wait, what! Black and white? I tried to push myself up, but that was when I looked down and saw paws... paws? Oh fudge... I was going insane!

I jumped up in panic, I heard a whimper that sounded like it came from my chest. Ok seriously I thought what type of joke was this. This can't get any worse... I think. Oh wait it is already worse, I m some type of giant dog creature and I m in the middle of nowhere!

'_Danny calm down, everything's fine, it's Clockwork. Just follow the sound of my voice and I'll explain everything. '_Said a voice that I thought was inside of my head. Ok now I m really going insane I thought. _'Danny just calm down, this is no joke, it's not a dream, so please just follow my voice so I can explain everything to you.' _Said Clockwork impatiently.

'_Um, ok...'_I thought, still freaking out. I turned in the direction I thought his voice was coming from and started running, which felt really weird because it was on four paws! Wow I could actually get used to this though, it felt so natural. It was one of the best feelings ever running at top seed, darting in and out of the trees, feeling the wind flowing through my hair... um I mean fur.

I came to a stop at a waterfall and found Clockwork.

"Take a look at your reflection." Clockwork said pointing towards the waterfall.

I looked away from him and towards the waterfall. I slowly started walking forward, I stopped when I saw my reflection. Where my ghost form of me should of being standing was a pitch black wolf with glowing green eyes, a white tipped tail, white paws and my white DP emblem on my chest. Oh and did I mention that I wasn't a normal sized wolf, I was a most probably the size of a horse or bigger.

I stared in awe at my reflection and then at Clockwork who began talking.

"You are now a Shape shifter or morpho, but you can only shape shift into animals."

'_So this is a new ghost power?'_

"Yes it is."

'_So I can shape shift into any animal I want...Wait how do I do that?'_

"Well yes and no. You will be able to take form of any animal in the future, but you first have to master shifting into your 9 totem animals, then you will unlock the power to shape shift into any other animal you want, but it will be much more difficult than changing into your selected animals."

'_Ok you lost me at totem animals...'_

Clockwork let out a sigh. "Totem animals represent a person's abilities, talents and challenges in life. As you have already learned one of your totem animals are a wolf, each animal has a meaning where it ties in with your personality traits and so on. Wolf means born leader, teacher and self-starter and that applies to you."

'_Wow that's awesome! But if that's only one of my totem animals, then what about the other eight?'_

"You will have to figure that out on your own, with practise. I will be helping you to gain control of your powers, we will have our first lesson now."

'_Aw come on Clockwork.' _Clockwork shot me a look. _'Ok, ok fine practise.'_

"It's pretty easy for you to change back into yourself and to change into your animal, you just have to think about your human or ghost appearance and then the same for your animals, just visualize them. Try it now."

'_Ok so it shouldn't be too difficult, it's like when I want to change from Fenton to Phantom or opposite.' _I concentrated on my ghost form and before I knew it I was me again.

"That. Was. Awesome!" I shouted with a smile on my face.

"I think that's enough for today. We'll practise again tomorrow." Clockwork said smiling.

Clockwork teleported us back to the school bathroom, he then unfroze time and left. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself, I looked so much better and everything seemed normal.

I walked back to class feeling much better than when I left. I had so much to tell Tucker and Sam...

**Well that was fun to write=)**

**I please, please need some suggestions for Danny's other eight totem animals and a reason why you chose that animal or not doesn't really matter as long as you suggest an animal.**

**Please review! **


End file.
